Forum:Alternative display method to tabber
So you're familiar with right? It's a powerful integrated extension which enables displaying content alternately. But the thing is, it is not good to use when the number of tabs increases and their width exceeds the display width, this will result in a problem that the tabber has to break lines for its navigation to function properly, making the page look terrible, take the Avatar (Fates) for example. Or if you take a look at Nanna page, something will definitely bug you right away. Therefore, I wrote some script to improve this matter and I already prepared the templates to use: Template:Selector. If you're wondering why we need so many templates to use at once, it is because of the limitation either in my coding skill or in the template functionality (○^.^○). Anyway, the documentation is already included on the template page so here I will only demo its use. Please provide me feedback or opinion before we could widely implement it on articles. Father: Father: |105% |75% |7% |15% |30% |45% |40% |12% |} |105% |55% |40% |20% |45% |50% |30% |15% |} |95% |65% |7% |30% |35% |55% |35% |12% |} |95% |55% |25% |20% |35% |65% |30% |35% |} |105% |75% |5% |15% |35% |60% |35% |12% |} |85% |70% |10% |30% |40% |60% |40% |15% |} |100% |70% |7% |25% |30% |50% |40% |12% |} |95% |65% |7% |30% |35% |65% |35% |12% |} |100% |70% |5% |30% |35% |50% |35% |12% |} |125% |65% |7% |65% |35% |50% |35% |12% |} |90% |65% |7% |25% |40% |45% |35% |12% |} |105% |55% |20% |30% |65% |50% |30% |15% |} |115% |70% |7% |20% |30% |50% |60% |12% |} Discussion The main thing I can think of right off the bat is that in the case of FE4 characters, is there a way to show both the stats and growths with the first selection? (Like, selecting Finn as Nanna's parent would shift both her base stats and growths to show the Finn stats)? (Also, the tabber doesn't seem to be causing problems with me, even in Oasis, but I can also see how it's a bit cumbersome). Well, OK, I do have one other question: Would this replace tabber completely? Because while this would be better for things like the FE4 kids or boss stats by difficulty, I think tabber works fine in showing, like the changing stats of a recurring character in different appearances (...if they are not affected by difficulty) or the like. Can the two be used together, or would it be too messy coding wise?--Otherarrow (talk) 18:02, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, we can show both with 1 selection, just group them together under 1 field. :I can see why you don't get any problem with the tabber, must be due to your high resolution desktop. If you take a look at the pic on the right, you will see what I'm saying. :No, it does not replace tabbers. I'm only recommending this method for children character pages or any page that might functions the same way. I don't intend to use it for character stats by difficulty or recurring character stats in different appearances as tabber is indeed working fine. Still, we can use it together with tabber though: This is field 1. tab 1 = tab 1's content |-|tab 2 = tab 2's content This is field 2. tab a = tab a's content |-|tab b = tab b's content Any more questions? -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 00:03, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :No, that's perfectly fine. Also, I notice your sample screen shot also has longer names for each tab than on the Nanna page, which that combined with the difference in resolution and etc, but it shows your point perfectly. So is it ready for launch, or are we waiting for a bit more feedback?--Otherarrow (talk) 00:20, May 13, 2016 (UTC) I suggest we wait for a couple of days, to collect more feedback if someone else has. I will do some more test if it has any issue in the meantime. =] -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 00:48, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Alright, I'm gonna go ahead and implement this on children character pages, starting from Fates. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 03:53, May 15, 2016 (UTC)